Forever and Always
by pure-black-wings
Summary: Two years after the high school graduates left Roswell, Liz has a vision. Meanwhile, Jeff Parker is still mourning. Can one vision make everything right again? One-Shot.


There comes a day when everything has to come to an end. When the whole world stops, and closure finally comes. Elizabeth Evans, formerly known as Elizabeth Parker, thought her closure had been long ago. Yet, now she realized how wrong she had been. For once in her life, she had been completely happy. It's not that she had not liked her life on the run, but one simple moment in time changed everything that Liz had ever thought.

* * *

"Somebody wash the damn car!"

"Why can't you wash your own car, Michael!?"

Liz sighed as she listened to Maria and Michael's endless bickering once more. After two years, you would have thought that they would have matured, but Liz now doubted that that was even possible.

Suddenly, a strong arm wrapped around her waist, tearing her away from her thoughts. Then she heard her husband's voice whisper in her ear, "They're still just as annoying as they were in high school, aren't they?"

Liz snorted as she felt the corner of her mouth quirk up in amusement. Max gave her a small smile in return before glancing back at Michael and Maria.

Their peace was short lived, however, for a loud boom rang throughout their ears, setting the car alarm off. Liz watched as Michael immediately clicked the button on the keys, turning the alarm off. Then him and Maria both stared at Max and Liz in confusion. "What was that?"

"It's not that hard! You didn't have to go blowing up the back of the dang car, Kyle."

"Hey, it's not my fault I wasn't born with these powers! The Budda once said-"

"Please just shut up!"

This time it was Max's turn to laugh. "Isabel, don't kill Kyle."

Isabel stomped around to the front of the van, her formerly short brown hair now down to her shoulder blades. "I was just trying to teach him how to use his powers, and then he blew up the side of the road. I was decently calm before he started talking about his stupid Buddist crap."

"It is not crap!" Kyle protested as he appeared from behind the car.

Liz sighed as she listened to Max, Michael, and Maria also join into the arguement. Their group of six seemed prone to fighting in any way possible. She pulled away from Max's grasp and walked around to the other side of the car. She partly did this to see the damage Kyle did, and partly because she just wanted to get away from all the fighting.

Pulling her black hair behind her ear, she stared at the back of the car. The van itself wasn't damaged; it just was covered in ash from the burnt roadside. She carefully began to brush the ash off the bumper of the car, when her finger tips touched the old Roswell bumper sticker that had been on the back of the van for two years.

Suddenly, images flashed in Liz's head, leaving her speechless. This hadn't happened to her in awhile. She wasn't quite sure what to do. So she did the only thing she thought of: she allowed a small smile to graze her lips.

* * *

Jeff Parker had never really had a reason to mourn over anything in his life, until two years ago. But he didn't like to ponder on that too much, or not the details at least. So today he just sat in a booth in the Crash Down, gentlly touching the journal his daughter had left behind when she left. Actually today was date that marked the last day he had seen Liz.

He didn't really pay much attention to what was happening around him that day. He spent it the same way he did last year. Sitting in the silent diner, the sign on the front door reading 'Sorry, We're Closed'. His wife, Nancy, sitting beside him, a blank look in her eyes as she stared forward. At around ten o'clock Philip and Diane Evans came shuffling into the Crash Down, taking a seat across from them. The four didn't speak, they just sat there and mourned. And, surprisingly, they didn't get up from those seats all day. At around four in the afternoon, Jesse Ramirez would come in and sit in the booth behind them. Every year on this day, he would take a flight from Boston to come and mourn with this parent-in-laws. About an hour later, Jim Valenti, who had recently became Sheriff once more, would come in and sit down across from Jesse after a long day at work.

Mr. Parker didn't think that this day would be any different then it had been last year, and so far he had been right. It was seven o'clock, and there was barely any light left in the night sky. The six of the watched as the light faded away, almost completely disappearing.

Then something happened.

A bright, white light flashed, vanishing just as quickly as it had appeared. When Jeff looked back over at the glass doors of the Crash Down, it was pitched black outside. Suddenly, the doors swung open, and a lump caught in his throat. He heard Nancy gasp from beside him, and Philip and Diane mumbled something to each other. Jesse and Valenti on the other hand remained silent, just staring forward in disbelief.

Standing before them were the six young adults they had missed so much. Kyle, whose hands sparked with green eletricity, grinned at his father. Michael and Maria smiled at everyone kindly, even though they really didn't have anyone to greet. Isabel raced towards Jesse, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. Max, who was holding Liz's hand, gave it a light squeeze before going over to his parents.

Nancy was smiling wildly, tears dripping down her face. Jeff, on the other hand, was just staring.

Liz turned and glanced at her mom before fixing her soft brown eyes on her father. For a moment the both just stared at each other before a reassuring look grew on Liz's face.

Then Jeff Parker did something he hadn't done in a long time. He looked his daughter right in the eye, and he smiled.


End file.
